


Pathetically Smitten

by extrastellar



Series: SuperBatFam [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, superbatfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: "It’s terrifying, that unconditional love you have for a child."Damian and Jon bring their newborn baby home.





	Pathetically Smitten

He was tiny.

The whole drive home, Damian was staring at the baby in the backseat, safely tucked into blankets and its baby carrier. He was sleeping. Put in a tiny Superman-themed onesie (Damian and Jon had decided with rock-paper-scissor which onesie their son would wear first), wrapped in a pale green, soft blanket.

Their son.

Damian couldn't help but marvel at the small human in their backseat. He had held all of his nieces and nephews at some point (and God knew there were a _lot_ ), newborns, toddlers, he had basically seen them and held them at all ages.

But this was different. Somehow.

"Dami", Jon said and tapped his leg. "Your neck's going to cramp if you keep craning it like that."

"I'll take that", Damian muttered and swatted his husband's hand away. "Focus on the road. Multitasking was not one of your superpowers last time I checked."

"Of course", Jon said cheerfully and glanced in the rearview mirror to take a look at the baby. "We've got precious cargo, after all."

They drove in otherwise relative silence, Damian's head craned back the whole time to watch their son. He should have just taken the backseat as well.

By the time Jon pulled into the driveway, baby Richard was waking up and started whimpering, tiny legs kicking out.

Damian almost fell out of the car in his hurry to get to the back. Jon watched his husband flail to get to their son in a mix of amusement and fondness. Damian unstrapped the baby carrier and lifted the newborn out, carefully supporting his neck while he cradled and shushed him. Richard was only 49cm long, weighed barely 3 kilos. Duke's youngest spawn, Tyler, had been a preemie and Damian was positive that only he had been smaller than Richard.

Jon lifted the baby bag and the carrier out of the car and locked the vehicle. "Damian, you coming?"

"Yes", Damian said and followed him into the house, baby-proofed weeks ago with Tim's and Kon's help since the two knew firsthand what would have to be baby-proofed for a potentially superpowered infant. Damian and Jon hadn't had any tests be run on the baby to determine whether Richard had Jon's Kryptonian genes. Richard's surrogate mother was aware of Jon's powers (though they had just told her he was a meta) in case there would be any "anomalies" during the pregnancy, but the doctors at the hospital where she delivered didn't know. Their family doctor would run the tests.

Jon more or less dropped the stuff on the couch in the living room before dashing back to Damian, holding out his arms.

"My turn!"

Damian scowled. "Wait."

"You've held him the whole time!"

"You'll manage another second", Damian grumbled and took in his son's face again before handing the child over to its other father. Jon cradled their son with so much care Damian felt something warm squeezing in his chest.

Jon could break bones with a flick of his finger (not that he ever really did) and lift battle ships without breaking a sweat. Seeing him handle their newborn son so cautiously was making Damian weirdly choked up. The expression on his husband's face didn't help with that feeling — Jon's whole face had gone soft, a gentle smile pulling at his lips as he cooed at the baby, eyes glistening with adoration.

He loved this man way too much.

"I'm going to prepare him a bottle", Damian said, more brusque than he had meant, to hide the crack in his voice.

Jon grabbed his arm when Damian tried to hurry past him. "Dami."

Damian fought the lump in his throat when Jon smiled at him. Jon, with their son cradled in his arms.

"C'mere", he said and pulled Damian into a kiss. It was chaste, just a brush of lips against lips, and it still made Damian's eyes burn. Jon, on the other hand, was already full on crying when he pulled back.

"You big baby", Damian muttered and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Stop crying, will you. You're jostling Richard."

"Sorry", Jon said nasally and laughed. "Still a crybaby."

"It's alright", Damian grumbled and wiped the tear-tracks off Jon's cheeks, gentler now. "I'll prepare him a bottle."

"Okay."

Jon wandered over to the couch where he had unceremoniously dumped the baby bag and the baby carrier, while Damian went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle of formula. He set up the water to boil and pulled out his phone. It had blown up with notifications while he had it on silent — as to be expected.

Baby Richard had been born early this morning, shortly after 5am. After Richard and his surrogate mother had been all checked up and given time to recover, Damian had immediately sent a message to the family group chat, with an attached photo of a sleepy Richard.

 

> _› Meet Richard Kent-Wayne. Born today at 5:03am. 49cm, 2900g. He and his birth mother are doing well._

  
He had switched it to silent afterwards, completely in awe at the tiny, tiny child that was Jon's and his. Richard's birth mother, a woman from Metropolis named Ella, had beamed like the sun when she saw Jon and Damian fawning over their son. She had said this moment was the very reason she had become a surrogate. The moment the parents saw their baby for the first time.

Parents.

Damian felt something Grayson would most likely describe as "giddy". Jon and him were parents. He was a _father_.

His phone buzzed in his hand, indicating another message.

There was a flood of congratulatory messages in various forms, demands for more pictures, questions about when they would visit the Manor or when people could visit them, and a whole lot of bickering about why the kid was named after _Dick_. Damian wasn't sure who was most offended, his father or Kon. They seemed to stand out the most from all the family members calling dibs on child No. 2 which would apparently be named after them all.

His phone buzzed again, this time indicating a call. Maya.

" _YOU'RE A DAD!_ ", Maya _screamed_ into the phone before Damian could even greet her. " _And he is adorable. When do I get to meet my godson?_ "

"Calm down, chica", Damian said, but the usual bite was lacking. Truth be told, he was almost as excited as Maya for her to meet Richard. The decision to make her godmother had been fairly easy - she was like a sister to Damian, one of Jon's closest friends and also married to another mutual friend, Kathy Branden. "He hasn't even met his grandparents yet."

" _Yeah, yeah_ ", Maya said. " _How does it feel, daddy_?"

Damian's voice turned flat. "I will hang up."

" _Just kidding. But really, what does it feel like? Being a dad?_ "

Damian shifted around, eyes glancing over to the kettle that was still going. "It is... nice. I had expected to react similarly as to my nieces and nephews. However... it is quite different."

His voice turned, involuntarily, softer at the end and he leaned forward to look into the living room where Jon was rocking their son.

It still felt surreal to even think it.

" _You're a big softie._ "

Damian scowled. "Take that back."

" _I can hear you fawning over your kid through the phone, Dames._ "

Damian usually would have started bickering, but the kettle finally finished — just in time for Richard to start getting fussy — so he would have to save it for another time. "We have to feed him now. I will text you when you can come over."

" _Alright. Tell Jon I said hi!_ "

"Hi, Maya!", Jon called from the living room.

Damian frowned. "Are you listening in on my phonecall?"

"Sorry!" Jon had at least decency to sound sheepish.

" _I'll talk to you then, Dames. Don't drop the baby until I get there."_

"Right."

Maya hung up and Damian turned to put the formula powder in a bottle, measured the warm water with a cup before adding and mixing it. He waited a bit before testing the temperature the way he had done it a million times before when his nieces and nephews had been babies. Jon and him were expert babysitters, thank you very much. That sort of happened when you were uncles to 20+ odd kids.

Richard's whining had turned into cries now and Jon seemed to have to restrain himself not to just dash into the kitchen using his speed because, hey, precious passenger that should not be exposed to the physics of sound-barrier-breaking speeds just yet.

"Hey, Dami?", he called and rocked the baby in an attempt to soothe him. "Think he's hungry."

Damian grabbed the bottle and went into the living room, sitting next to his husband and son. He stretched out his arms and Jon pouted, but handed over the crying baby, while taking the bottle from Damian so that he could adjust his arms.

Baby Richard latched onto the bottle as soon as it was offered to him and started sucking at once. Damian couldn't help but smile when his son made a bit of a mess and ended up with a milk moustache.

"This is really real, right", Jon murmured, head resting on Damian's shoulder (the height difference still ticked him off), watching their baby eat.

"Excellent choice of words, Jon", Damian said. He couldn't help it.

Jon groaned. "Oh, c'mon."

Damian sighed and knocked his head against Jon's. "Sorry."

They watched as the baby started getting drowsy, the suckling turning slower and weaker.

Jon carefully plucked the bottle from their son's lips (he barely even noticed), while Damian rummaged one-handedly in the baby bag for a towel to drape over his shoulder before propping Richard up.

God, he was so _small_.

Richard gurgled while Damian patted his back.

Like he said — they had the whole babysitting gig down. The first baby Damian had ever burped had been Jake — and god, had it been gross. Damian had shrieked in horror and yelled for Dick to come collect his disgusting child while holding Jake as far away as possible. He had straight-up refused to burp Helena, Mar'i or Lian back when they were babies and annoyed Alfred, Dick, Kory, Jason or Roy or any other more experienced family member until they did it. Dick hadn't let him get away with it after Jake was born.

Richard let out a burp and Damian was glad that no vomit was going down his back.

He lifted him off his shoulder and watched as he made a whining noise and yawned, tiny nose scrunching up and eyes squeezing shut.

Damian's chest burned hot at the sight.

"It's so different from the other kids", Jon said softly, hand coming up to caress their son's soft cheek with his knuckles. "Didn't think it would be."

Damian was too choked up to reply verbally so he just have a jerky nod.

"C'mon", Jon said and rose. "Let's put him in his brand-new nursery."

Damian got up, careful as not to jostle the dozing infant. He couldn't remember the last time he had walked up the stairs so slowly.

The nursery was opposite the master bedroom, painted in a nice pale green and it had a lot of little gifts from the family. A Superfamily mobile hung over a playmat, the crib's white sheets had tiny black bats printed on and the lamp on the dresser was a literal green lantern. They also had a year-long supply of Justice League themed diapers. Their families hadn't let them off the hook with merchandise — after all, they were the "family babies" and they were about to become parents, everyone went all out.

Damian carefully put Richard in his crib and placed the blanket over him. Jon switched the light off, they had no need for a baby monitor, not with Jon's superhearing and x-ray vision.

"So", Jon said after closing the door. "What do we do now?"

Damian had, to be honest, no idea. All their past days had been occupied with preparing everything for the baby's arrival.

"I suppose we could invite our parents?", he said, but as soon as the words left his lips, he grimaced. Not that he didn't want his father, Clark and Lois to meet their grandchild, but this moment was still so intimate, just between him, Jon and their son. "No, scratch that."

Jon laughed. "Possessive."

"Tt."

Jon nudged him with his shoulder. "Let's set up visit shifts for tomorrow then, huh? Wouldn't want to overwhelm Richie with the whole lot at once."

Damian rolled his eyes at the nickname, but nodded. "Fine. Get my tablet, this will take some thorough planning."

Jon mock-saluted. "Yessir, fellow dad!"

Damian wished he could say he only gave a small smile at that, but truth was that his face lit up the same way it had when he came back from Europe all these years ago and saw Dick, Jon and Alfred at the airport waiting for him.

"Shut up", he muttered, but Jon had seen him smile and placed a kiss right on his pouting mouth.

"Aw Dami", he crooned and Damian stomped off, his heart feeling too big in his chest.

He was so pathetically smitten.

 


End file.
